Tango
by JenniferWilson78
Summary: Just of Piece of Fluff and Lemons...Lets Tango


**Tango**

Jennifer

Spoiler Not any

Set in season Maybe 8ish and 5ish

Rating MA ( Not for kiddies)

Authors notes _Leannan means lover_

Disclaimer I sure as hell don't own these couples

Distribution Just ask!

Big huge thanks to Vicky for going over this! Hugs! And this is to everyone who said I couldn't write anything that didn't involve angst!

Twitter JennyWilson78

Facebook Jennifer Marie Gaddy Wilson

The music was soft and slow, dreamy and erotic.

"Beautiful," Dawn whispered as she traveled the upstairs of the Hyperion heading to the direction of the music. She stopped dead in her tracks and smiled as she looked down from the banister. Her eyes widened and she sat down, letting her legs dangle through the rails of the banister and smiled.

"Beautiful," she whispered again.

"Don't tell me you're into that?" Connor asked as he sat down beside her.

She just looked at him with the same dreamy smile…"Ya."

Connor just rolled his eyes, "Figures." He grunted and stared at the couple down below.

"Shhh….watch," Dawn whispered sighing.

To her surprise Connor didn't leave, but instead just continued to watch. His eyes never leaving the couple and was he swaying?

She stifled a giggle and leaned her head against the rail.

Buffy twirled and felt the silk of her skirt swish around her legs. She stomped her foot and twirled again, coming face to face with beautiful brown eyes.

"We have company," She whispered, swaying closer to him.

Angel grunted and grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the room in a few steps and twirled her again. She felt his hands run down her back and settle on the small of her back. She knew if they didn't have eyes on them, especially his son, he would be settling his hands on her ass. She grinned, knowing he had a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

She stifled her moan at the thought of him running his hands over her ass.

"Later," he whispered.

Her grin widened and she licked her lips in anticipation. It never really did take much for her to get aroused in his company. Just a look or a word. She was hopeless, but she wouldn't change anything. She felt herself get wet and Angel growled.

"Don't do that," she hissed feeling herself become dripping wet.

Angel grinned.

He took her hand and twirled her so they were facing each other. Body pressed against body, cold against heat and she threw her head back and she felt his hands on her hips. She threw her leg up and he caught it and walked backwards. Feeling every inch of her leg, she moaned softly as he dragged her slightly on the floor. She flung her head up so she could look at him. She met his eyes as he walked towards her pressing her leg more into the air but his hands becoming closer and closer to her thigh. Being limber was good…

She bent her knee and he slowly let go of her leg. He grabbed her arm, even before her leg hit the floor and he twirled her around so her back was against his chest.

Angel moaned as he felt her tongue reach out and lick his arm. He pressed their arms up in the air by linking hands. He felt her grind her ass into his cock. He was already hard, learning to dance with Buffy was more of a treat than he had ever expected. He smiled softly as he twirled her around the room.

It all started by the simple fact that he had mentioned that there was more forms of dancing than she knew of. So a few silk skirts, mostly in red, a few black velvet tops, some six inch high heels so she was perfectly up against him where it mattered and some tango music. She had been surprised and excited over the gifts, she was so very stunning in red.

He showed her so many different types of dancing, but the Tango, well that became their favorite for more than one reason.

He inhaled, not that he needed to, but he could smell her wonderful ambrosia arousal.

He lifted her up and kissed the inside of her neck and moaned along with her as she became wetter. They moved across the floor flawlessly. It amazed him that they could work together like this as they did fighting. Knowing each other's move or simple trusting each other.

"We don't yet?" She whispered, bringing him out of his revere.

"We have just begun," he growled into her ear.

He felt her shiver and twirled her around to where the stereo was booming the music. She turned off the C.D. player and he grabbed her hand. They made their way up the stairs and stopped where Dawn and Connor were staring at them.

Angel reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, not counting the couple of twenties he handed his son, "Go, movies, something," he growled.

Dawn giggled and grabbed the wad of cash from Connor and pulled him down the stairs.

Angel grabbed Buffy who was leaning against the rails, watching her sister leave.

"Do you think we can learn to Tango?" Dawn asked.

"Why not?" Connor said as the door slammed shut to the Hyperion.

"What!" Angel shouted.

Buffy giggled softly and grabbed his hand and pulled. He stared at the direction of the front door but let her pull him into their room.

Theirs, he marveled for the millionth time. After finding out his curse was permanent, he asked her back. With a lot of begging, which he was pretty sure he didn't have to actually do, she ran upstairs and grabbed a suitcase. Four months now, they have been living together. Life was good.

Their door slammed shut and Buffy pulled him onto their overstuffed chair Buffy said they _had_ to buy. This chair was something else, the color didn't match any of the decor in their room, and it was a slight eye sore, but he didn't care, as long as she was happy.

He groaned in protest as she placed her hands on his hips and pushed him into a sitting position. He groaned louder as she walked away from him and into the middle of the room.

She began to swing her hips and run her hands up and down the silk of her skirt. Angel was sure as hell glad he had gotten her the silk skirts with the split going all the way up her thigh showing a tiny bit of red panties underneath. If he knew his Buffy, than she was wearing a tiny tiny bit of a thong. Why she even bothers, he will never understand. There is nothing there!

She pushed the waist of the skirt down so it lay directly on her hip and Angel could see the tiny bit of tattoo she had on her hips. He grinned thinking of the tattoo. She had gotten a wooden stake with red tears dripping from it.

She ran her hands over her waist and up to the lace of her top. Her top was red velvet with black lace in a crisscross pattern, holding the top together. It was sleeveless and gave him perfect access to her neck. He loved to see his mark.

He was mesmerized as she ran her hands from her waist to her breasts and up to her neck. She slowly reached up to her hair and started pulling out the pins holding her beautiful mane up. The golden mass fell to her shoulders in a curly wave.

She grinned at him and he found himself drowning in her smile.

She reached to the black velvet lace and started tugging until the bow fell free and slowly pulled the sting away from her. Angel made a mental note to send a thank you note to the designer of the top.

She pulled the last bit of lace out and dropped it on the ground. There was nothing holding her top up but her breasts. Angel was able to get a small peek of creamy flesh peeking out.

She saddled up towards him and he grabbed her hips urgently and she let out a shout of surprise.

He pulled her down so her knees were on either side of him and the skirt flared around them like a red pool. He ran his hands through her hair and felt her grind her pussy against his cock and he quickly placed his hands on her hips holding them still.

Buffy let out a small whimper.

"Not so fast, _leannan_," He whispered, bringing his head down to her neck.

He licked his mark until she was whimpering and trying to squirm on his lap. He pulled her neck down and started sucking until he knew he was leaving a nice bruise.

"More…harder," she panted.

He grinned pushing her back so he could look into her eyes. He brushed her hair away from her and smiled. She was beautiful, her eyes become a shade of dark emerald when she was aroused. He reached up and kissed her pouting lips and felt her lick at his lips. He was trying his best to control himself. He had never had a problem with control until he met his beloved. He has been with more women than he can actually remember, but with Buffy he felt like a randy teenager.

Buffy began to suck on his lips and he rolled his head back and she took the opportunity to suck on his neck. He bucked his hips when she bit down.

He lifted his head and shifted her until she was right on his crotch. He grabbed her wandering hands with one of his own and held them tightly against his chest. With one hand he reached down and pulled back part of her top.

He sighed, perfection he thought.

He leaned down and with the tip of his tongue traced the outline of her breast. He felt her jump and knew she wasn't going to take much of this. He flicked his tongue at her nipple, teasing it until she was mewling with pleasure. He could feel her wetness dripping through his pants. His own arousal straining, wanting to get out of it's confinement.

He opened his mouth and took her breast in his mouth. He sucked, he nipped, he licked and finally he bit, and smiled while she yelped out his name. With his other hand he flicked her other nipple with his finger. He took his finger and placed it in her mouth and she sucked on it and bit down slightly. He pulled his finger out and flicked her nipple with the finger.

"Angel….please," she gasped.

"Hmmm…" he whispered into her breast. He pulled the top off her and began to lick every part of her body that was available.

"Angel!" She groaned rubbing her crotch around on his.

"Buffy, if you…" He moaned.

She grinned and reached down and ran her hands along her leg through the slip of her skirt. She moaned and reached lower to find his cock. She rubbed it softly through the material of his pants. It didn't take her long for her to unsnap and unzip and free his throbbing hard cock.

"Baby," he panted. He was love's bitch!

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him on the lips.

Angel knew he wasn't going to be able to make love to her like he wanted to, but this would do. With impatient hands, he found the slip and pushed her thong away from her wet pussy. He let his fingers linger and flick her clit.

"Angel!" she screamed with her head flung back.

He let his fingers follow the folds of her pussy and with one motion pushed into her folds and into the hot wetness that smelled heavenly.

"L..love…"she whimpered.

"Shhh," he whispered.

He pulled his fingers out and placed them in his mouth, sucking all of her wonderful juices off his finger. He closed his eyes, this was heaven. He opened his eyes and placed another finger into her mouth and watched as she greedily sucked his finger clean and was surprised as she grabbed the other finger and did the same.

"Like that?" he growled.

"Yes," she hissed, swiveling her hips.

He lifted her up by the hips and she whined. He grunted as he positioned her and slowly lowered her down on his cock. No, this was heaven! Her heat and wetness covering him.

"Angel…Angel….Angel…," she muttered incoherently.

He was pretty much in the same shape as she was. He grabbed her hair and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. His fingers gripped her hair as she began to move her hips up and down. He could feel her clit move across his shaft and the noises coming from her were like music. He made this woman happy.

Buffy was panting, "Angel…so good….so fucking good…love you," she mumbled in between kisses.

He felt his eyes roll back into his head. "God yes!"

He couldn't take anymore of her rocking and grabbed her hips to make her go up and down faster. Even though he wanted this to last he knew they he could make love to her again. Her little teasing had gotten him too damn hard.

He knew he was leaving bruises but didn't care. He would make it up to her. He actually became harder at the thought of making it up to her. Her breasts were bopping up and down and he reached down with his head and snagged one in his mouth and sucked, knowing this made her wetter, if that was possible.

Up…..down…..up…..down….

"So good!" Buffy groaned, flinging her head back.

"Baby…?" he groaned asking the unspoken question.

Buffy looked at him and smiled a wicked seductive smiled.

She reached up and pulled her hair out of the way and she lowered her head down and kissed him groaning.

"Imm gonna….." She keened and she placed her neck just in perfect position and he slid into game face.

"Come for me baby," he growled.

He kissed her neck, nicking her with his teeth and slowly his teeth slid into his mark. He heard her hiss, not from pain but from the pleasure she was getting. He felt her explosion before she screamed.

"Angel!" she shouted.

Angel groaned, feeling his own climax coming and sucked in her blood. He let go of her neck and thrust his hips upward and spilled his cold seed into her womb.

He continued to thrust into her as he came. So much and so good. Buffy was wailing with each thrust. He knew she was sensitive but knew she was enjoying every minute of it. He slid back to his normal face and reached down and licked her neck that had already healed. He licked the drops of blood that were dripping down.

Buffy reached up and grabbed him by the head and pulled him to a kiss. He groaned getting hard again when she licked his lips.

"Again?" she whispered grinding her hips.

"You realize you're going to be the death of me?" he asked.

"You can take it," she whispered, "Besides you're already dead."

He smiled; "True," and suddenly he picked her up still inside of her and fell onto their bed.

"I love you." He whispered easing in and out of her.

She raised her hips and grabbed her legs, "Please…" she moaned.

"Next time, slow!" he promised and pounded into her wet pussy which he knew was a mix of his cum and her cum. He licked his lips thinking about the taste.

"Harder.." she groaned.

He pulled out of her and she pouted. He flipped her around to where her ass was in the air and he raised her ass up to meet his cock. He slowly slid inside and felt Buffy grab her clit and start to rub. He swatted her fingers out of the way and let his own fingers replace hers. He flicked it several times as he pounded into her. His fingers matching his stroking.

"Angel," she whispered with so much love.

He grunted and started speeding up.

He always enjoyed the sound of a woman's ass hitting his body. There was something about it and knowing it was Buffy's.

"Shit!" he shouted as he pounded harder and harder, knowing no other woman would be able to take this, but Buffy did in stride.

"Baby….yes!" she shouted as she came.

He let go of her clit and grabbed a hand full of her hair and yanked while thrusting in and out of her.

"Come baby," she whispered his words to him.

"Yes!" he groaned spilling his seed again.

The both collapsed and he rolled over, still inside her knowing his weight was too much for her. He fanned her hair out and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered, sending a silent prayer out to the Powers for making his curse permanent.

He smiled at the soft snoring that was coming from her direction.

He chuckled, "I knew you would like the Tango."

He closed his eyes and drifted off to join her. It wouldn't be the last time tonight that they would tango.

THE END


End file.
